Imperio
by Winamark
Summary: A veces las mejores decisiones con el paso del tiempo terminan convirtiéndose en las peores.


**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes al igual que el anime/manga/novela Kyou Kara Maou pertenecen a Tomo Takabayashi , Temari Matsumoto y Studio Deen (y demás socios). A mí únicamente me pertenecen los personajes originales que puedan aparecer.

No hay intención de lucro alguno en la realización de esta historia.

**Advertencias:** No sé si tiene mucho sentido decirlo, teniendo en cuenta como es la serie Kyou Kara Maou, pero por si acaso, **YAOI**.

* * *

**Capítulo primero.**

Leía la correspondencia que no era suya. Una mala costumbre que practicaba desde hacía más tiempo del que estaba dispuesto a reconocer. Su padre le había castigado siempre, pero en vez de conseguir que ese hábito desapareciera, aprendió a ser más meticuloso, de tal forma que nadie se percatara de ello.

Releía, una y otra vez, una carta dirigida a su padre, la cual llegó hace unos meses. La suscribía el señor de todos, el Emperador. Se le ordenaba a su padre que regresara a la corte imperial por un tiempo indefinido para tratar asuntos de estado. Después de todo su padre era uno de los nobles más influyente, el último bastión que quedaba de la época anterior, de los tiempos de luz y libertad, además de ser uno de los pocos que podía oponerse al Emperador abiertamente, tenía el apoyo indiscutible del pueblo y los antiguos aliados, así como parte de la antigua nobleza.

El Emperador de Nuevo Shin Makoku era un dictador. Ese hombre le hacía sentir únicamente odio y más odio, así será hasta que muera uno de los dos. Desde lo más profundo de su ser, despreciaba aquel extranjero, ingrato y usurpador. Pensar que cuando era un niño lo consideró su héroe, el mejor líder que su pueblo había tenido, quería tanto parecerse a él, e incluso, llegó a decirle a su amado padre que prefería al Emperador como progenitor en vez de él. No había día que no se arrepintiera de aquellas palabras y acciones que lastimaron tanto a su compresivo padre, quien era el verdadero ejemplo a seguir.

Pero un día todo cambió, vio la cara real de su héroe y lo que le hacía a su pueblo, en especial a su padre y a su familia, el Emperador honorable y amable en verdad era un tirano de la peor calaña. Entendió porqué el soberano tenía tantas atenciones con él, era su seguro, su prisionero, la única forma de doblegar al orgulloso mazoku que es su padre y que no se pusiera en su contra, levantándose en armas e iniciando una revolución que podría derrocarlo de su poder en los primeros años de su imperio.

Algún día le mataría, no importaba cuanto tiempo tuviera que esperar ni lo que tuviera que hacer. Estaba prácticamente dispuesto a todo para conseguir su fin, nada le detendría. Su plan tenía grandes posibilidades de ejecutarse perfectamente y conseguir su anhelado sueño. Todo estaba saliendo conforme a lo que había planeado, sólo unos detalles más, infiltrado en el castillo, oculto en las sombras y…

El ruido del pestillo de la puerta hizo que el hilo de sus pensamientos se rompiera.

—Disculpe mi joven Lord, no sabía que usted se encontraba aquí —dijo la mujer de cabellos grises y edad avanzada que acaba entrar en el despacho, donde pudo ver sentado en la gran mesa a un joven de cabellos rubios—.Pasaré más tarde a limpiar.

— No hace falta, Mathilde. Yo ya me iba, tengo cosas que hacer —dijo el joven.

Al levantarse se estiró la chaqueta del uniforme para que no se le hicieran arrugas y sin más salió del despacho de su padre. No sin antes asegurarse que todos los papeles estaban en orden, así como los demás utensilios del escritorio.

Ya en el pasillo, decidió que sería un buen momento para ir a la habitación de su abuela. Seguro que ya estaría despierta a estas horas. Pues antes no había querido molestarla, debido a que llegó al amanecer y como era costumbre en él, sino estaba su padre en casa, siempre iba al despacho de éste, para comprobar si había cosas pendientes. Después del jardín, esa dependencia era su lugar favorito de la casa, debido a que había pasado mucho tiempo allí, bien estudiando o simplemente por estar al lado de su progenitor. Además, siempre encontraba algo de paz en ese lugar, pero no había conseguido que su latente rabia y odio hacia el señor de su tierra se calmara en esta ocasión.

Subió al primer piso por las escaleras de mármol, deteniéndose a contemplar un cuadro que no había visto nunca. Hacía más de tres meses que no había estado en casa, su abuela siempre estaba cambiando los objetos de lugar y adquiriendo nuevos para hacer el lugar más acogedor, si era posible. Aunque estaba convencido que el lienzo pintado no había sido colgado allí por ese motivo. El cuadro en cuestión era el retrato del actual jefe de la familia, aunque él no lo consideraba como tal, simplemente compartían apellido y un sentimiento de aversión mutua desde que tenía memoria. Seguramente lo habría enviado a su padre, el primo de éste, para que le tuviera más presente y de paso restregarle que era él y no su padre quien mandaba. No pudo reprimir una mueca de desagrado al ver ese porte tan regio y orgulloso. Su padre no debía haberlo puesto allí, incluso dudaba que lo hubiera visto, el ama de llaves le confirmó que aún no había vuelto del castillo del Emperador, de eso habían pasado más de cinco meses y recordaba que la carta decía que su estancia sería por tiempo indefinido, la última vez que recibió una así, su padre tardó dieciocho meses en regresar a casa.

—Cuando el Emperador caiga tú también lo harás, maldito traidor a la sangre y a Shinou —dijo con rabia—. Yo mismo te cortaré el cuello y veré como te desangras, tiñendo de rojo tu inmaculado traje.

Descolgó el retrato y lo lanzó escaleras abajo. El ruido que hizo al caer al suelo atrajo la atención de uno de los sirvientes, que se apresuró a recoger lo que quedaba del maltrecho cuadro, pues el marco se rompió y el lienzo se rasgó.

—Quémalo y cuelga el que estaba antes —ordenó el joven—.¿Quién lo colocó allí?.

—Lord Elric. Hace una semana que vino a visitar a Lady Cecile, Lord Leberecht —contestó el sirviente temeroso de la reacción del joven señor.

—Esperó que luego limpiaseis la casa a fondo con sal y vinagre —dijo y continuó subiendo los escalones.

Leberecht vio como salía la doncella personal de su abuela, Ria, de la habitación de ésta. La joven de cabellos azul claro le sonrió como siempre, le informó que su abuela estaba desayunando y ansiaba verle. Llamó a la puerta con dos golpes suaves y entró sonriendo.

—Mi querido niño, debías haberme despertado nada más llegar. Ya ha pasado más de un mes desde tu última carta y eso es mucho para esta pobre anciana sin tener noticia tuyas.

—Abuela, ya no soy un niño. Sin embargo, tú pareces cada día más joven —la aduló su nieto, dándole un beso en la mejilla. Después de todo su abuela seguía siendo una mujer hermosa y atractiva a pesar de la edad, la cual era un secreto pero si bien era una considerable, para ella los años pasaban muy lentamente, al igual que ocurría con su padre, quien parecía que sólo tenía algunos años más que él—. Lamento no haberte escrito más seguido, pero las maniobras de mi unidad han sido muy intensas, hemos estado moviéndonos mucho por todo el territorio suroeste y el inepto que tenemos por capitán nos prohibió que tuviéramos el menor contacto con los nuestros. Parece que nos preparamos para algo.

—Eso son simples excusas —dijo ella fingiendo un falso enfado—.He oído ruidos, ¿todo va bien?

—Nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte. He redecorado un poco la escalera.

—Gracias, mi niño. Le prometí a ese pedante que no tocaría el cuadro hasta que mi Wolfie regresara. Afortunadamente tú lo has hecho antes que él lo viera —dijo aliviada la mujer, tomando un sorbo de su zumo—.Tu padre necesita tener un sitio en el que sentirse a gusto. Creo que este lugar es el único que le queda desde que el castillo del Maou se convirtió en prisión y el templo de Shinou fuera arrasado. ¡Y lo que ha hecho a mis queridos hijos! ¡Maldito sea el Emperador!

—Pronto, padre se sentirá a gusto en todo Shin Makoku.

La mujer se sobresaltó y cogió una de las manos de su nieto entre las suyas. El joven se sorprendió un poco por la reacción.

—Júrame que no harás nada que ponga tu vida en peligro. Sé que no puedo impedirte que no hagas nada en contra de nuestro señor, lo odias más que a nadie, pero no olvides que tu padre ya te ha sacado de más de un aprieto y él ha pagado las consecuencias.

—No te preocupes, abuela. Tú déjamelo a mí todo —la habló con voz dulce, aunque apretaba con fuerza su mano libre al recordar las consecuencias que pago su padre por sus imprudencias anteriores.

—Leberecht, júramelo por la vida de tu padre que no te pondrás en peligro —dijo la noble mujer, quien apretaba la mano de su nieto con una fuerza insólita para alguien de su edad.

El joven de cabellos rubios y ojos negros frunció el ceño de tal modo como se lo había visto a hacer a su tío cientos de veces. Si lo juraba no podría romper el juramento, ya que lo haría por lo más sagrado de su vida y sabía que su abuela no lo dejaría ir de esa habitación hasta que hiciera una promesa solemne. Su abuela es la mujer más cabezota que conoce.

—Entiéndeme, por favor. No quiero perder a otro de mis nietos a causa del Emperador. No lo soportaría. Un hijo en prisión, otro desaparecido, quizás muerto, y mi pequeño hace lo imposible para que lo que queda de nuestro mundo no desaparezca del todo en esta espiral de muerte y locura, que se ha llevado la vida de mi hermano y muchos amigos —dijo la mujer llorando—. ¡Ya no soy tan fuerte como antes!

Cerró los ojos y suspiró apesadumbrado. Le sabía muy mal haber hecho llorar a la única mujer que le importaba. Cuando murió su hermana, había prometido que no haría llorar a ninguna mujer que quisiera nunca más, y ahora, había roto su promesa. Sólo había una forma de que esas lágrimas se detuviesen.

—Por mi honor, por mi vida y por mi padre, yo, Leberecht von Bielefeld te juró que no haré nada imprudente que me ponga en peligro, ni a mí, ni a mi familia—prometió el joven.

La mujer le sonrió y soltó su mano.

—Gracias —continuó desayunando y explicándoles las últimas noticias que tenía de conocidos.

El día pasó muy rápido, antes que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta el sol se ocultaba un día más. Era verdad que los momentos felices pasan muy rápidos, ya que cuando te das cuenta de ellos, estos se acaban.

Había evitado preguntar sobre sus tíos, pero sabía la respuesta de antemano. Todo seguía igual desde hacía dos décadas, en caso de producirse alguna novedad, la noticia correría más rápido que la pólvora. El tema siempre afligía a su abuela, pensaba en tiempos pasados cuando todo era maravilloso y no supo disfrutarlo. El único consuelo que podían tener, tanto su abuela como su padre y él mismo, era que la situación no empeorase más. Pues el mayor de sus tíos seguía en la prisión por alta traición e intento de golpe de estado. Mientras que el otro hermano de su padre seguía desaparecido, aunque se le buscaba como traidor, al igual que a muchos otros, de hecho había una recompensa sustanciosa por capturarle, vivo o muerto, hacía más de veinte años que no le había vuelto a ver, aunque estaba plenamente convencido que su padre sabía cómo contactar con él.

Así como también, sabía que su padre hacia lo posible para que su hermano estuviera lo más cómodo en la prisión. En el pasado consiguió que la sentencia de condena a muerte de su tío se computara por una de prisión de por vida, mientras estuviera vivo había esperanza de sacarle de allí. Todos los bienes fueron confiscados y ahora pertenecen a ese odioso hombre. Mientras que su tía y primos fueron expulsados de la Corte Imperial y se les prohibió contacto alguno con el prisionero, ahora vivían en una _casa de la lealtad_ siendo vigilados por la guardia imperial, para poder verles es necesario pedir permiso al mismísimo Emperador. También son prisioneros pero en una cárcel diferente. La familia von Voltaire fue despojada de todos sus privilegios y títulos.

Ya habían terminado de cenar, cuando oyeron pasos apresurados por el pasillo. Un sirviente entró, anunciando que el señor había regresado y que se encontraba herido en las caballerizas.

Ante la posibilidad de que su padre pudiera estar herido, no se lo pensó dos veces y corrió raudo al lugar. Rogó a Shinou, allí donde su alma estuviese, que no fuera nada grave. Maldijo a aquel que se hubiese atrevido a herir a su progenitor, porque si aún seguía con vida, él mismo terminaría con su existencia de la forma más dolorosa posible.

Su instinto le alertó que algo no iba bien, al ver que varias antorchas y candiles exteriores habían sido apagados, imposible que hubiera sido el viento. En una noche como la de hoy, sin luna y estrellas, había demasiada oscuridad y él no había heredado el maryoku de tipo fuego como su padre y así poder obtener algo de luz, como tanto deseaba en ese momento. Desenvainó su espada. Dejó de correr, para ir a un paso rápido, pero cauteloso. A medida que se acercaba a las caballerizas la oscuridad de la noche y el silencio se cernían sobre él.

Además, ¿dónde estaba la guardia? ¿O los otros sirvientes que siempre acompañaban a su padre? ¿Acaso había sido una emboscada y estaban muertos?

Empujó la puerta de las caballerizas, abriéndola únicamente lo suficiente para que pudiese pasar. Desde que era niño la cuadra le había parecido enorme, demasiado grande para los caballos que normalmente habitaban allí. Se sorprendió que hubiera más luz que en el exterior, especialmente al fondo del establo, parecía que hubiera algunos candiles. Pudo ver el carruaje de su padre, estaba allí con los caballos enganchados, los cuales estaban inquietos y exhaustos. Así que, se dirigió hacia aquella luz con prudencia y observando cualquier cosa que se saliera de lo normal. Entonces vio una sombra moverse. Se puso en posición defensiva, tal vez hubiera más de uno.

—¿Quién anda ahí? —preguntó Leberecht. Su voz sonó autoritaria y grave. No tenía miedo era un buen espadachín, uno de los mejores del imperio y su maryoku era poderoso.

A su derecha apareció una persona envuelta en una capa gruesa y desgastada. Diría que era tan alto como él, pero esa prenda de vestir no le permitía ver mucho más, sólo hacer muchas suposiciones, ya que el rostro estaba camuflado entre la capucha de la capa y las sombras. La única cosa que veía con claridad era el brillante filo de la espada. Leberecht le señaló con la suya y volvió a preguntar.

—¿Quién eres tú? ¿Y dónde está mi padre? Te aseguro que tengo muchas formas de hacerte hablar bellaco. Contra más tardes en responderme, pero será para ti.

Aquel extraño no dijo nada, se limitó a quedarse en la misma posición, observándolo. El joven atacó sin previo aviso y su estocada fue detenida con facilidad por esa misteriosa persona. Así como las siguientes, él atacaba y el desconocido se limitaba a defenderse o esquivar el ataque con elegancia, había algo familiar en esa forma de moverse y batirse con la espada.

—¡Deteneos los dos ahora mismo! —les gritó alguien, cuya voz fue reconocida por ambos enseguida, pues dejaron de luchar y se volvieron hacia quien les había hablado.

—¿Padre? —dijo estupefacto Leberecht, al ver como éste tenía una bola de fuego en su mano, haciendo que las sombras del lugar se disipasen. Sonrió al ver que se encontraba bien.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que aún estabas de maniobras con tu unidad —dijo extrañado un hombre rubio con las mangas arremangadas de la camisa que caminaba hacia ellos—. Y tú, no podías aclararle quien eres, en vez de enzarzarte en una pelea, Conrart.

—¡Tío Conrart! —gritó de la sorpresa Leberecht. No podía ser.

Se volvió hacia el extraño con el que acaba de combatir, éste descubrió su rostro, el cual estaba algo demacrado y con una cicatriz en la barbilla, también tenía nuevas arrugas y su cabello tenía más canas de lo que recordaba, aún si reconocía al segundo hijo de su abuela.

—Hola Leberecht. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos —dijo con esa sonrisa gentil tan característica del León de Lütenberg.

—Dejemos los encuentros familiares para más tarde —dijo el de ojos verdes para hablar a su hermano—. He conseguido detener la hemorragia interna, aunque ha perdido demasiada sangre. Necesita a alguien con más conocimientos en maryoku curativo que yo. ¿Dónde está Gisela? Se suponía que estaba contigo.

—Hace diez meses que no sé nada de ella, un día fue a por productos para las medicinas y simplemente no regresó. Ningún rastro. Me temo lo peor —dijo Conrart, siguiendo a su hermano menor quien volvía sobre sus pasos, hacia el umbral.

—Padre esa sangre no es vuestra, ¿verdad? —quien se percató en las manchas del chaleco gris claro—. ¿Quién está herido?

—Son de él —dijo al detenerse ante un hombre que yacía en el suelo de cabellos anaranjados, cuya piel estaba extremadamente pálida y su cuerpo cubierto por vendajes manchados de color rojo.

Leberecht pudo comprobar enseguida que no estaba únicamente aquel hombre herido, el cual se le hacía levemente familiar, sino también uno de los sirvientes-guardianes que normalmente acompañaban a su padre.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? Quiero una explicación ahora mismo. Nada de tonterías que no es asunto mío —exigió el más joven a los otros dos hombres. Elevó su voz, clara muestra que estaba enojado y asustado—. ¡Deja de ocultarme cosas, padre!

—¿Quieres que hablemos de ocultar cosas? Tu intento de asesinato hacia el Emperador era ridículo. Dos de tus cómplices, el teniente Strauss y el mayordomo real, se vinieron abajo en seguida y delataron a la mayoría de los conspiradores. ¡En qué diablos estabas pensado Leberecht! —espetó Wolfram a su hijo, cuyo rostro se había vuelto lívido—. No te preocupes, me he ocupado de ello. Estás a salvo. Pero la próxima vez coméntame tu plan antes de empezar a ejecutarlo. ¿Crees que el Emperador se mantiene en el poder por pura suerte?

—Están...

—Muertos —completó el rubio mayor—. Oficialmente se ahorcaron en sus propias celdas, prefirieron eso antes de sufrir torturas y una muerte agónica, al verse descubiertos. Como te he dicho me he ocupado de todo, así como esconder a los demás. La próxima vez infórmame de tus intenciones de perpetrar un magnicidio y así evitaré que tú seas el asesinado.

Leberecht, tras la sorpresa inicial de verse descubierto, se sentía humillado. Su plan ni siquiera se había iniciado y ya había sido detenido. Sabía que aquellos dos eran los más débiles de sus compañeros, pero jamás se imaginó que les descubrirían tan pronto. Una operación de dos años ida al traste. La intervención de su padre le había salvado nuevamente, no necesitaba saber quien había ordenado la muerte de sus compañeros, o incluso si no lo habría hecho el mismo. Bueno, ya habría más oportunidades para derrocarlo.

—Capitán —llamó aquel hombre pelirrojo que se debatía por mantenerse consciente.

—Estoy aquí. Tranquilo Yozak, estamos a salvo. Hemos encontrado a Wolfram —dijo Conrart sujetando su mano.

—No puede ser que nos encontremos de esta forma Gurrier —dijo el rubio tapándolo con su levita—. Te ordené que tuvieras cuidado, ¿por qué siempre eres tan desobediente?

—Algunas órdenes son más difíciles de mantener que otras, pequeño lord —dijo el herido intentado sonreír, aunque lo que se reflejó en su cara fue dolor.

Enseguida Wolfram extendió sus manos sobre su fornido pecho, permitiendo que su maryoku curativo intentara aliviarle un poco. Su hijo observaba la escena, había recordado quien era el hombre tendido en el suelo. Un espía que tenía cierta debilidad de disfrazarse de mujer, algo que siempre le había parecido descabellado ya que su cuerpo ante todo, no era nada femenino, ya que era todo músculos. Siempre al lado de su tío y haciendo comentarios ocurrentes, tratando a su familia con demasiadas confianzas. También es el hombre que en una ocasión le salvo la vida, al encontrarle en el bosque cuando se escapó una vez porque quería ser un explorador que encontrase a los hombres que se oponían al Emperador, esos renegados.

—Helrich, comprueba que la habitación blanca esté a punto y así podamos llevar al herido. Sachrze asegúrate que nadie nos haya seguido y en caso de que así sea, no dudes en matarles, pero deshazte de los cuerpos, llévate a dos compañeros —ordenó Wolfram, los dos hombres no esperaron ni un segundo tras recibir las órdenes y se fueron.

—Siento meterte en tantos problemas.

—No digas tonterías, tal vez para ti sea problemático pero para mí es algo normal y cuotidiano —dijo molestó el rubio de ojos verdes, para luego sonreírle—. Madre se alegrará de verte, no sabes lo mucho que te añora.

—¿Cómo está Gwendal? —preguntó preocupado Conrart.

—Resistiendo —contestó y continuó hablando—. El Emperador no lo matará, de momento. Nuestro hermano mayor es más valioso vivo que muerto, fue muy astuto por su parte destruir toda la inteligencia del Imperio, así como ocultar la maquinaria de guerra. Además tengo la promesa del Emperador de que le mantendrá con vida al igual que Anissina y los niños.

—¿A qué precio?

—Mi apoyo en determinadas decisiones. A veces resulta muy difícil estar de acuerdo con él en algunos asuntos —contestó el hermano menor—. Pero de momento nos encontramos en esta situación precaria, así que procurar manteneros los dos con vida, en algún momento se terminará esta pesadilla. O hasta que hallemos un modo de sacar a Gwendal y su familia bajo el control del Emperador.

—¿Sólo eso? —cuestionó dudoso Conrart y miró de reojo a su sobrino, dudando de lo que iba a decir a continuación—. Recuerdo como eran las cosas entre vosotros cuando se nos presentó como el embajador de tierras que jamás habíamos oído hablar.

Leberecht prestó más atención a la conversación que mantenían los hombres mayores, desconocía como fueron los inicios del usurpador, ya que dudaba que todo aquello que se divulgaba sobre su ascensión al poder fuera cierto. Aclamado por el pueblo y la nobleza para dirigirles a una nueva época dorada, mejor que ninguna antes vivida. Eso era una burda mentira. Pero ante todo, le interesaba saber qué tipo de relación había existido antes entre su padre y el Emperador, en realidad siempre le interesaba todo lo que rodeaba a su progenitor.

Su padre dejó de aplicar su maryoku sobre el hombre herido para mirar a su tío, los ojos verdes brillaron furiosos y algo más que su hijo no supo identificar. El más joven sabía de los rumores que corrían por la corte imperial, los cuales él jamás había creído ciertos, producto de envidias y pretendientes rechazados o rechazadas. De hecho nunca se preguntaba por qué su padre mantenía las distancias incluso con la propia familia salvo con él. Su padre era alguien que levantaba un muro a su alrededor que no permitía dejar a nadie acercársele, algo que siempre le agrado a Leberecht porque le hacía sentir especial.

—Haré lo que sea para proteger a mi familia —declaró Wolfram.

—Yo también. No permitiré que nadie te dañe, soy tu hermano mayor después de todo. Siempre te protegeré.

—No sé si es porque eres medio mazoku, y tal vez, por eso no te has dado cuenta que soy yo quien os protege ahora. Como ves puedo cuidarme yo solo —dijo alzándose el rubio para atender a uno de sus hombres herido por algún tipo de proyectil, aunque por los comentarios del escolta parecía tratarse de un simple rasguño.

—Hay una solución para que esto termine. Puedo hacerlo —afirmó Conrart con una seriedad y una seguridad que perturbaba al menor.

El rubio se volteó ante lo dicho, mostrando preocupación y regresando sobre sus pasos.

—No, ya se ha intentado en varias ocasiones y no resulta. ¡Hasta yo lo he intentado! Parece ser…

—No me refiero a eso. He hallado una manera de cruzar las dimensiones —interrumpió el castaño.

El más joven de los presentes se sintió completamente ajeno. Cualquiera que los viera comprendería que estaban hablándose sin palabras, tan solo con mirarse con una intensidad parecida a la de dos amantes.

—No le necesitamos. Olvídelo Sir Weller —dijo Wolfram apretando fuertemente su puños—. De nada serviría su presencia aquí, nos valemos nosotros solos. No podemos depender de un extranjero, es por eso que nos encontramos en esta situación.

—Wolfram—dijo con lástima el León de Lütenberg.

—No, no, no —negaba con vehemencia y algo alterado. Comportamiento que sorprendió tanto a sus hombres como a su hijo, acostumbrados a verle siempre manteniendo el control sobre sus emociones—. Se fue para no regresar, aceptamos su decisión y él entendió las consecuencias de ello, aceptándolas al igual que nosotros. ¿De qué han servido todos los sacrificios que hemos hecho? ¿Por qué? Para al final terminar trayéndolo de regreso y solucione nuestros problemas. Me niego a que esta sea la única posibilidad.

—Pero, ¿a quién os estáis refiriendo? —preguntó confundido Leberecht.

—No le necesitamos a él, a ninguno de los dos. No tienen porque enterarse. Recuerda lo que dijo Ulrike parte del poder, por no decir todo estaba en el colgante y al irse quedó sellado allí, si lo utilizamos podemos vencerle —dijo Conrart, ignorando completamente la pregunta de su sobrino—. No hace falta que esté aquí.

—¿El colgante? Pero eso significaría… Debe haber otra manera—dijo apesadumbrado Wolfram, volviendo al lado de Conrart—. Pequeño hermano mayor en caso de que pudiéramos traerlo a nuestro mundo y funcione contra el Emperador, el colgante de Julia sería destruido, ya no existiría más…

—Ya te dije que haría lo que fuera por proteger mi familia. Mi familia está aquí en Shin Makoku y si no hago algo voy a perderla — volvió a interrumpir el castaño y acarició la mejilla de su adorado hermano, quien no retiró la mano como solía hacer, simplemente asintió.

—Exijo saber de qué estáis hablando, sobre todo si existe la posibilidad de destruir a ese usurpador y traidor a Shinou—dijo exasperado Leberecht.

—Hablamos del poder del Maou—le respondió su padre ante la exclamación de asombró de los demás.

—¿El Maou? El último fue ese Yuri, que abandonó a nuestro pueblo, para luego Shinou abolir la institución y cerrar el paso entre los dos mundos —dijo el joven.

—¿Cómo piensas llegar a la Tierra y regresar? —preguntó interesado Wolfram.

—Shinou no cerró completamente el tránsito entre los dos mundos, cada cierto tiempo es posible viajar del uno al otro. Me ha costado años averiguar cuando sería posible, hasta que por fin hace una semana lo descubrí. Desde el atardecer de hoy hasta dentro de once días se podrá ir a la Tierra y regresar —explicó el castaño.

Tanto padre como hijo lo miraron sorprendidos, el más joven tenía una expresión incrédula ante lo dicho por su tío.

—¿Cómo? ¿Dónde?—preguntó Wolfram.

—El dónde no importa. Y no es cómo, sino quién. Es necesario un mazoku de gran poder y que tenga vínculos estrechos en el otro mundo —contestó el León de Lütenberg.

—Por eso os habéis expuesto al peligro atravesando el Imperio.

El joven de cabellos rubios, pero no tan brillantes como los de su padre, le miró extrañado. Sabía que su padre era muy poderoso, pocos podían compararse con él, pero desconocía que clase de vínculos tenía con aquel mundo al que pertenecía el último Maou, sabía que habían sido amigos pero tanto su padre como su abuela nunca respondían a sus preguntas respecto a este tema.

La época de paz dorada, antes de que ese usurpador apareciera, no se sabía mucho, lo primero que hizo el Emperador al subir al trono fue decretar que no se volviera a hablar del último monarca y quien lo hiciera o alabase el pasado sería encarcelado. La política educativa, en especial la historia, consistía en ensalzar su figura en detrimento de los anteriores soberanos de Shin Makoku, en especial la del último. Uno de sus mentores durante su instrucción cuando era más joven, que también fue del Maou Yuuri, terminó en prisión por ese motivo hasta que se escapó, también era uno de los jefes de las diez familias nobles originales, Günter von Christ.

—Creo que has hecho tu camino en balde. Gwendal o Günter serían mejores opciones que yo, pero son menos factibles, ¿verdad?

—Tú siempre has sido la única opción. Tu vínculo con él y su mundo no se puede equiparar con el de ninguno de nosotros —dijo Conrart con su característica sonrisa—. Ni siquiera con el mío.

En aquellos momentos entró de nuevo Helrich informando a su señor que todo estaba dispuesto para trasladar al herido más grave. Quien asintió y ordenó que lo acomodasen en la habitación secreta, así como también mandó a sus otros hombres que la vigilancia y la seguridad aumentasen, ante cualquier sospecha de persona ajena que no se identificase tenían la obligación de ejecutarla. Conrart se dispuso a seguirles pero fue detenido por su hermano.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer?

—Necesito que crees la puerta por la que cruzar—contestó el castaño.

—¿Cómo? Yuuri viaja a través del agua…¡No!—gritó de repente el rubio. Leberecht respingó pero Conrart mantuvo la serenidad—. ¡Vas a acabar calcinado!

—Cuando viajamos a la Tierra, nunca nos ahogamos. No creo que me queme mucho, sólo se me chamuscará un poco la túnica.

—¡No es momento para bromear Conrart! —exclamó enojado.

—No me pasará nada—intentaba tranquilizar el castaño—. No confió en otra persona que pueda lograrlo, sólo tú Wolfram.

—Yo también voy a la Tierra—dijo de repente Leberecht.

—Ni hablar —dijo Wolfram encarando a su hijo—. Esto es peligroso.

—Planear el asesinato del Emperador y ser descubierto es algo que no pone en riesgo mi vida y la de mis familiares—ironizó el más joven de los presentes—. Además como regresarás luego tío Conrart, por lo que sé el tiempo transcurre de forma diferente entre los dos mundos, ¿no?. En caso que padre pueda conseguir crear un medio para cruzar las dimensiones, no creo que vaya a ser permanente por lo que he estudiado eso siempre ha sido muy inestable. Regresar debe obedecer al mismo principio. Necesitarás un mazoku poderoso con fuertes vínculos aquí, yo reúno dichos requisitos, mi maryoku no puede compararse al de mi padre, pero estoy seguro que habrá muy pocos que puedan superarme en ese lugar.

—El tiempo, nunca me acuerdo que allí transcurre de forma diferente. Puede que para él solamente hayan pasado unos pocos años —murmuró para sí mismo Wolfram, aunque fue escuchado por su hijo.

—Leberecht aprecio y agradezco tu ayuda, pero esto es una misión que no tenga éxito, tal vez quedemos atrapados entre los dos mundos o en la Tierra, allí las cosas son muy diferentes —agradeció Conrart—. El Maou de la Tierra me ayudará a regresar.

—Puede que sea más poderoso, aunque dudo que tenga estrechos vínculos con nuestro mundo como yo. No me importa lo que me digas no voy a cambiar de parecer —dijo el menor de los hombres para mirar fijamente a su padre—. Quiero ir, debo ir. Entiéndeme, necesito hacer algo que nos ayude a derrocar al tirano. No soy un niño. Por favor padre, dame tu consentimiento —suplicó, ya que en caso contrario desobedecería a su progenitor y aquello le entristecía, algo que odiaba.

—Ahora entiendo a madre y Gwendal —dijo Wolfram, guardó unos segundos de silencio para continuar hablando—. Sería injusto prohibirte que acompañes a tu tío en esta misión, cuando ya has matado y participado en situaciones donde había pocas posibilidades de sobrevivir. Ya eres un adulto —hizo una pausa—. Pero, ¿no requerirán tu presencia en tu unidad?

—Tengo quince días de permiso antes de volver a incorporarme —contestó su hijo sonriente, tenía la aprobación de su padre ya no necesitaba nada más.

Tanto padre como hijo ignoraron los reclamos por parte del antiguo capitán Weller, quien se dio por vencido ya que la cabezonería de esos dos había sido heredara sin lugar a dudas de su madre, la Maou Cheri. Entonces decidió que si iban a continuar aquello mejor ir a otro sitio, por lo que dispuso de inmediato de los caballos para ir a un lugar que no preocupase a los ocupantes del palacio y mucho menos atrajese la atención de visitantes no deseados, donde su hermano menor pudiera concentrarse en su cometido.

Ya sobre sus monturas, los tres hombres vieron a una mujer que se dirigía hacia ellos andando tan rápido como le permitía su edad, con los cabellos blanquecinos sueltos en una abundante melena. La mujer llamaba a su hijo mayor, hacía tanto tiempo que no le veía, sólo quería abrazarlo una vez más, comprobar que se encontraba sano y a salvo. No entendía por qué se tenía que ir tan pronto sin tan solo ir a verla.

—Deberías ir con ella, podemos esperar unos minutos —dijo Wolfram—. No merece ser tratada de esta manera.

—No. Cuanto antes me vaya, antes regresaremos. Ella no se conformará con dos minutos, cuando ha pensado que estaba muerto —dijo Conrart y espoleó su caballo e intentó no mirar hacia atrás, ignorando los gritos de su madre desconsolada.

Después de cabalgar durante dos horas por el bosque cuyo camino pudiera haber sido más complicado si la noche no hubiera estado tan despejada y con una radiante luna llena. Se detuvieron en un claro bastante grande y desmontaron.

—¿Te parece un buen sitio?

—Tan bueno como cualquier otro. Aunque aún no sé cómo voy a conseguir que vayáis a la Tierra —dijo Wolfram inspeccionando el lugar con la mirada—. Yuuri viajaba gracias a la voluntad y el poder de Shinou.

—No creo que haya problemas con eso. Ulrike me contó que tú como descendiente suyo no tendrías problemas. Todos habíais adquirido alguna de sus habilidades en menor o mayor grado y tú superaste sus expectativas, así como a cualquier otro —comentó Conrart, a lo que su hermano bufó como cuando era mucho más joven y no le gustaba lo que le habían dicho o cuando creía que le estaban tomando el pelo—. Todo lo que debes hacer es concentrarte en la Tierra.

—Eso me produce malestar —refunfuño el rubio—. Un lugar tan diferente a mi hogar, donde el aire está enrarecido e incluso irrespirable en ocasiones, los alimentos apenas tienen sabor, donde la máquina desplaza a todo, donde la naturaleza desaparece por el cemento, la gente no entiende de honor, las personas se preocupan por cosas insignificantes, los mazokus vivimos ocultos y siendo cada vez menos…

—Parece un lugar horrible padre, no me gustará ese sitio —opinó Leberecht.

—Eso es porque nunca probaste el curry de "Mama", siempre sonriendo y feliz. Ni conociste a un enclenque con un corazón de oro que creía que hablando el mundo podía mejorar y no hacía falta pelearse para conseguir algo. Ni que había gente dispuesta a hacer lo que hiciera falta para ayudar a pesar de oponerse todo el tiempo y no agradarle tu presencia. Tampoco sabes de un sabio pervertido que tenía más conocimiento que todas las bibliotecas de este mundo y siempre te daba sabios consejos y apoyo. Ni vistes las creaciones de los humanos, ni las pinturas que hablaban, ni volaste por los aires en máquinas más rápidas que un dragón, el olor de los cerezos en flor…

Mientras Wolfram había hablando de la gente que conocía del otro mundo y aquello que le agradaba, no se percató que a sus espaldas había comenzado a formarse una columna de fuego que se elevaba hacia el cielo. Los otros se habían quedado boquiabiertos al verla, Leberecht únicamente notó que el maryoku de su padre fluía libremente, dudaba que éste fuera consciente de ello.

—Tal y como dijo Ulrike, ocurrirá sin saber cómo. Natural y sin sentido —dijo Conrart, su rostro parecía irradiar algo que hacía mucho no se veía en él, esperanza.

—¿Acaso la sacerdotisa te dijo algo más o dejó un libro de instrucciones? Porque no creo que esto dure mucho, notó que es inestable y el fuego es muy intenso incluso para mí, además de que parecer absorber hacia el interior —dijo Wolfram, al tiempo que veía como su hermano mayor lanzaba una piedra como si se tratase de una pelota de beisbol hacia la columna anaranjada y ardiente.

—Con la fuerza con la que la he lanzado no la ha atravesado, eso significa que ha ido alguna parte. ¡Wolfram lo has conseguido!

—Por supuesto que lo conseguiría —dijo orgulloso, pero su rostro cambió a uno de preocupación—. ¿Estáis seguros de esto?

—Por supuesto que sí. Vamos tío Conrart, es el momento de partir —se despidió de su padre abrazándolo, el hijo superaba al padre en altura, aunque éste nunca había sido considerado alto sino más bien un poco bajito—. No te darás cuenta y ya habremos regresado con aquello que nos ayudará a vencer al Emperador.

Su padre lo abrazó con más fuerza, miraba alternativamente la columna y a su hermano. Desde luego no parecía muy seguro de que eso funcionara.

—En caso de que Yuuri...

—No le digas nada. Él tomó su decisión — interrumpió el rubio a su hermano, deshizo el abrazo y su mirada se volvió más seria y oscura—. Tiene una misión Sir Weller, traiga de vuelta el poder que se le prestó a ese mestizo y regréselo a Shin Makoku como sea, no importa lo que tengas que hacer ni a quien tengas que "utilizar" para conseguir tu objetivo.

—Wolfram —la mirada del castaño era triste pero sólo fue por un segundo para convertirse en una segura—. Por supuesto.

—Por favor, cuida de Leberecht.

—Padre triunfaremos, no te preocupes por mí, sé cuidarme —recriminó Leberecht a su padre. Sabía que su padre confiaba en él, no ponía en duda pero comentarios así le hacían sentirse como el niño que una vez fue.

—¡Qué Shinou esté con vosotros! —les despidió el rubio de ojos verdes.

Ambos hombres envueltos en la capa del más mayor, no dudaron en atravesar las llamas que danzaban furiosas, al acercarse más fueron absorbidos y la columna desapareció.


End file.
